User blog:Xikhuang/boosts = ATK-DEF, HP-ATK, HP-ATK-DEF
currently, having more than 1 of the following cards and other cards similar to the ones listed below make battling quite fun. the main objective is to boost your main Hitter's or your main Nuker's ATK to reach its highest possible ATK potential. thus, enabling your main Nuker/Hitter to inflict its highest possible damage. a team comprised of 2-4 of these ATK boosting cards, +''' an optional filler cards (like KF Master Roshi (Max Power), for example), '''+ (1 or 2) orb changer and/or (1 or 2) significant Ki boosting support card (+3 Ki boost or +4 Ki boost), +''' 1 or 2 of your great Hitter/Nuker, then, '''it's kick arse time! TVoTP Vegito Lead: ALL 'HP-'''ATK '+30% Passive: 'ALL '''HP-'''ATK '+30% THDI Trunks (Teen) Passive: '''ALL ATK-DEF +15% BO Videl Passive: Chance 'ALL ATK'-DEF +20% = Great SC Piccolo Passive: ALL ATK-DEF +15% FFTH SSG Goku Lead: ALL 'HP-'''ATK '+20% CV SS3 Goku Lead: 'ALL ATK '+30% SB Bulma (Bunny) Lead: 'ALL ATK '+15% Passive: 'ALL ATK '+2000 IG Metal Cooler Passive: 'ALL ATK '+25% EL SS Goku Lead: 'ALL ATK '+3000 ('''Note: for a card with a maximum level's ATK stat at 6000, a +3000 ATK boost from EL SS Goku equates to a rudimentary figure of +50% ATK boost. if a card's maximum lvl's ATK stat is 15,000, a +3000 ATK boost would equate to a rudimentary figure of +20% ATK boost, etc.). TC Frost Passive: ALL ATK-DEF +15% Note: ALL here refers to all the cards in your team. ALL does not cover insurance charges, taxes, after sales tax, and especially ''does not cover your opponents. "Rudimentary figure" means that the adjusted (or calculated) ATK after factoring the ATK boost is not the final adjusted ATK value. ---- optional, for example, would be cards like, PoTT SS Goku Passive: ''Cond: ALL ATK '+20% = ''HP >= 50% CAG SSGSS Goku Passive:'' Cond'': 'ALL ATK '+30% = HP <= 80% EP Goku (GT) < = optional JTTW Goku (Youth) < = optional The basic strategy could be, '''IF the stars ain't aligned right, Tank/Block, Tank/Block, Tank/Block, to align your cards for the 2nd round and/or to gather the orbs for the next round so you can cause optimum damage (optional, you may even use Damage Reducing support items, or DEF boosting support item, or Seal SA support item, or skip all Enemy's Attack for 1 turn support item like Usher). Note: "Tank/Block, Tank/Block, Tank/Block" also equates to Whittle the Opponent's or Opponents' Health bars. But you gotta be able survive to the next round or so (and win) as you shaved off your opponents' health. ELSE, if the heavenly stars are aligned right, a) Whack, Win; b) Whack, Whack, Win; c) Whack, Whack, Whack, Win. What if the cards with the ATK-boosting Passive do not Link (Link Skills) with your main Hitter/Nuker? Doesn't really matter. You just want to piggy-back on their ALL ATK boosts. Of course it would be preferable if all the cards in your team, or most of the cards in your team Link well with your main Hitter/Nuker. If they don't link, then pay more focus on the how-to to gather enough Ki orbs (and/or to boost sufficient Ki) for your main Hitter/Nuker to launch their terribly destructive Special Attacks! Why focus on only ATK boosts? Well, some people said that the best D(efense) is O(ffense). Contextually True. While some other people said that the best D(efense) is still a D(iplomacy) -- winning without bloodshed; without collateral damage/s; without much costs involved. But since this is a fighting game, so bullshit on D(iplomacy). We whack, and we destroy. Note: That's just 1 basic strategy. There are several others. It's like saying, it's contextual, or it's a-relative. So, the above might not be applicable all the time in all situation against all stages' boss/es. ---- explore, plug and play, experiment, and have fun!!! Category:Blog posts